ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gridman (Akreious)
Gridman (Alternately Quantum Hyper Agent Gridman) is a well-known Hyper Agent from the Hyper World; a realm that operates based on logic and systems much like a Computer does. He protects the Hyper World and other Quantum Realms such as that of the Computer World which exists in parallel with the Hyper World. To humans, he seemingly operates like a Sentient AI complete with his own signature "Logo" that he appears as when he is unable to take form and has very limited resources to communicate with others. __ToC__ History After the events of Denkou Choujin Gridman and SSSS. Gridman, Gridman remained operating as a Hyper Agent and went on to apprehend several more infamous Immortal Hyper Criminals similar to Alexis Kerib. In an unknown period after his two respective series, Gridman met a young Ultraman X who found himself lost in the Hyper World after recklessly attempting to enter the Computer World. After Gridman explained who he was, X insisted that he train him and after much internal debating, he relented and trained X in the Skills of a Hyper Agent; granting him powers relating to the Digitized World. After several Human Years, Alexis Kerib was able to break out of Gridman's original seal through unknown means and entered the Material world to finish what he had started and attempted to fully absorb the then-happier and awakened Akane. In pursuit of Alexis once more, Gridman temporarily met Akane through her phone and later Digital Billboards to her shock that her dreams she had since dismissed as only dreams was indeed real which was only further exasperated once Alexis and Gridman began their battle with real damage to the environment. The battle between Gridman and Alexis was cut short after it attracted the attention of Ultraman 80 who was monitoring the Minus energy within the Dark Galaxy and it's effects on the equivalent space within the Quantum World. With 80's assistance, Gridman was able to catch Alexis off-guard with a new Sealing Ability. After a short exchange of words, Gridman entrusted Alexis to 80 and in extension, the Ultras who has superior technologies better able to handle Immortals such as Alexis. Gridman then wiped the memories of those who witnessed his battle and removed the evidence of such case; leaving only Akane with her memories to ease her mind of any doubt that Gridman and her friends in the World she had created did in fact exist. Description Profile * Height: '''Quantum ~ 80m * '''Weight: 0 ~86,000 t. * Time Limit: 10 Minutes (Computer/Material World) Forms |-| Material= "Denkou Choujin Gridman" ("Lightning Superman Gridman") is Gridman's "True" form that he adopted after the events of his series of the same name and is where his abilities that are manifested are most unhindered in relation to his original Non-Corporeal State. - Weakened= - Mighty= Mighty Fighter "Mighty Fighter Gridman or alternatively known as "Optimized Gridman" is the adapted and stronger state of Gridman's Initial Fighter form. It is suited for battles within the realm this form is adapted to and Gridman regains most of his powers as a Hyper Agent as well. After someone enters the passcode "GRIDMAN" into the Junk or after a further unspecified amount of time, Gridman will become Denkou Choujin Gridman once more. }} }} Limitations Even though Gridman is powerful and well-known throughout the Multiverse, he has several limitations that he must still abide by. *'Time Limit:' As a Titan of Data, his available time "Active" within the Material Realm is limited to a hard 10-Minute Rule as any further would diminish, corrupt and therefore kill him. Within the Digital Worlds as his Initial or Mighty Fighter forms, this 10-Minute Limitation is imposed for Safety Precautions lest Gridman spend too much power and overload the Junk; making it so Gridman can't interact with that world any longer until the Junk is repaired. This limitation within Digital Worlds do not apply as Denkou Choujin Gridman. *'Rule of Non-Interaction:' A rule imposed on all Hyper Agents, Gridman is unable to participate in the affairs of the Material Realm unless it directly relates to the Hyper World or a Criminal that threatens the Hyper World appears from the Material Realm. Category:Akreious Category:Digital Beings Category:Other Heroes